


I Forgive You

by xxwriter389xx



Series: Cullinquisitor [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Why?, cuz i hate myself and like to suffer that's why, its just in my head shes lavellan, this can be read as any female inquisitor, what if cullen accidentally killed the inquisitor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxwriter389xx/pseuds/xxwriter389xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the last thing she said was, "I forgive you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Forgive You

**Author's Note:**

> Written back when everyone was writing depressing cullinquisitor stuff on tumblr. I just never got around to posting it.

He’d seen it—seen her disappear into the rift in the sky. He was certain he had lost her.

But when he saw the others jumping out of it sometime later he had hope. He rushed over and upon finally seeing her he nearly fell to his knees and praised the Maker.

The entire way back to Skyhold he refused to let her out of his sight—much to her annoyance. She had insisted that she was fine numerous times but he feared that another rift would swallow her up and this time she wouldn’t find her way out.

And now, as he held her sleeping form in his arms he tried to rid his mind of those thoughts. Life without her was something he couldn’t bear. She had become his lifeline; she was what kept him grounded.

The anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach wouldn’t fade. They had made love and it had been desperate and needy—she had seemed happy to oblige, whispering against his temple “I’m here.”

And she was.

But it was doing nothing to stop his mind from racing. The need for lyrium hit him hard in the gut, drawing out his breath until he was gasping for air. 

How long had it been since he last slept?

The trip back to Skyhold hadn’t been the most relaxing. The itching for it had started soon after leaving Adamant. Now its song was loud and drowning out everything else—even her steady, deep breaths. 

She’s here. She’s alive, he told himself.

“Do you wish to live, Templar? Give into me. I will take you from this place.” Memories of demons and the Circle trickled in through the cracks.

>   
>  Templars shouting.
> 
> “The tower has been overrun!” 
> 
> “Blood magic—all of them.”
> 
> “All of your brothers and sister have given in. Submit to me and you will no longer know pain.”
> 
> Scratching, clawing, tearing at his flesh, his mind.
> 
> “I must endure it.”
> 
> “You cannot endure it.”
> 
> “Kill the mages, Warden. They deserve to die. They all deserve to die!”  
> 

“Cullen!”

He was brought back to the present by her screaming his name.

It took him a moment to take in his surroundings. 

He was standing, sword in hand. She was backed against the wall, hands out to show she meant no harm. He could see the tears in her eyes reflected in the moonlight.

From the darkness behind her slunk a desire demon, one clawed hand on her neck.

“She’s mine now, Templar. Join us,” it held a hand out towards him.

“Never.”

Her eyes changed. Her and the demon were one.

He could faintly hear someone calling his name, pleading with him. But the growl of the demon was drowning it out.

“Unhand her, demon.” He pointed his sword at her.

“Never,” it laughed, mimicking him.

Her body was changing, twisting. Her eyes were completely black and they were swallowing him whole.

“Submit, Templar. All of your friends did.”

“No!” he shouted and with a thrust of his sword he had run her through the chest.

That’s when a cry broke him from his trance and he looked down to see his love, blood already staining her thin nightgown. His sword was still in place and she was looking down at it in shock; almost as if she didn’t understand how it had gotten there.

“Oh no…oh Maker no…” He was shaking and he felt tears slip from his eyes.

She fell to her knees and he caught her, sinking down so they knelt together.

“I will get someone—a healer!”

She stopped him with a shaky hand on his cheek. 

“Shh…” she smiled, attempting to calm him. It was a sad, broken smile, tears streaming down her face, but it was beautiful.

“It’s too late,” that smile said, “I’m dying.”

And it was his fault.

He wanted to apologize—but what good would that do? Words wouldn’t heal the wound in her chest.

Don’t go… he wanted to beg her, but he stayed silent.

And then, with her hand still on his face, she looked into his eyes and whispered,

“I forgive you.”


End file.
